


Virgin who? I don't know her

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Also some fluff, I don't need peta comin' for my gay ass, LH is a good boyf, M/M, ML puts up with it tho, Master Splinter is a good dad, Mikey highkey freaks out a lil', Mikey is a closeted baby, Mikey is gay af, Raph is being a dick per usual, besides writing turtle sex is WeIRd, everyone is human, fluff is a stan, he'll come out soon, his fam is NOT helping, smut will enuse, there's a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: Mikey is definitely NOT a virgin, his brothers think otherwise, but just because he doesn't have a girlfriend doesn't mean he doesn't have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is cursed I swear. lmao, I wrote this a while ago but was wondering if I should post it. welp, it's okay since I'm already going to hell anyway.

Mouths slotted together and arms pulled one another close, giggles and whispers soared into the light atmosphere. Four brothers, three girlfriends. The youngest faked a dry heave and turned away from the lovesick couples.

"You guys are totally gross!" A shrill screech howled. Sparkling Sapphires gleamed in fake disgust. "This was supposed to be movie night for all of us! And you guys aren't even paying attention!"

"Sorry Mikey we'll pay attention, I promise." April smiled from Donnie's lap. The orange-clad teen spotted the lie dancing in her deep blues and sighed.

"Yeah, okay thanks." Rolling his eyes he focused his attention on the tv. The freckled boy knew this would happen, his brothers would invite their girlfriends over when it was supposed to be family night--not that April, Karai, and Mona Lisa weren't family it's just that it was  _ brother  _ family night. No couples allowed!

"Chill Lil, bro. When you get a girlfriend one day you'll understand." Raph chortled condescendingly, jagged jades roamed over ML in the kitchen. 

"Mikey? Get a girlfriend? That'll be the day when pizza stops being made!" The eldest brother boomed hysterically, the others followed. Mikey frowned and kept his gaze glued to the movie. It's not like he  _ didn't _ have a significant other. It just wasn't a girl. 

The dirty blonde played with the end of his hoodie, giving thought to the joke Leo told. He didn't exactly know how to come out to his brothers when they made jokes like that. They just expected him to like girls as they did. They also automatically assumed that just because he didn't have a girlfriend he wasn't experienced.

"That's rich coming from a bunch of virgins," Mikey uttered, annoyed at his friends and brothers. Eyes staying firm on the screen he heard everyone fall silent, the dirty blonde moreover slightly regretted what he had said.

"H-how do you know any of us are still virgins!" Donnie spoke in a flurry, cheeks alight.

The youngest teen turned to face his brother, "dude." 

"You've got a point." The garnet eyed male hid his face in April's shoulder, the ginger patting his hands affectionately. "Wait! That means you're implying that you're not a virgin!?" The Amethyst wearer shot back up, accusations being spoken.

Mikey gulped, this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go. He wouldn't be able to come up with a concrete answer without outing himself. He was literally around his brothers all the time. They would know if he started hanging out with a girl. "N-no, I'm not." The teen dug his grave deeper.

Movie thoroughly forgotten now, everyone stared in question. Karai narrowed her eyes from under Leo's arm. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, I'd uh, I'd rather not say." The youngest sputtered lamely. Continuing to fiddle with the sleeves of his hoodie.

Raph scoffed and glared down with poisonous viridian orbs, " _ figures _ , Mikey's just lying. He's never even kissed a girl before. Next time you wanna spout bullshit do it well." 

"Babe, calm down, anger won't help." ML caressed his arm and pecked him on the cheek--coming back from her snack raid in the kitchen. Trying her best to ease his rising tidal wave of irritation. 

"I  _ wouldn't  _ have to get angry if Mikey wasn't such a damn liar all the time!" Raph raged--lips curling into a pointed snarl. His bruised knuckles twitched in the urge to hit something.

  
  


"Raph maybe you should go take a breather, Mikey I think it'd be best if you stopped saying things you can't prove. Okay?" The eldest brother spoke confidently, giving commands like he usually did when situations needed diffusing before they blew up.

"Whatever." Raph broke himself free from his girlfriend's grip and stomped out to their back porch. 

The dirty blonde watched with saddened sapphires, keeping his mouth shut the freckled teen trudged upstairs to his room. Perfect, somehow he managed to make this the most embarrassing night of his life so far. Not only did he get called a liar but he also made Raph angry. He ruined family night. 

Flipping his hood over dirty blonde hair, Mikey huddled under his blankets and took his phone off its charger. He needed cheering up. Tapping away at his splintered screen he sailed through his contact list and called his boyfriend. It rang once, twice-

"Hello?" A sleepy rumble questioned.

Mikey checked the time, it was already around one in the morning. He hadn't even noticed. "Sorry, did I wake you up? What am I saying of course I did. I'm sorry, go back to sleep." His tone peeked with unshed tears.

"Michelangelo are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay, just. No nevermind I'm sorry."

"Tell me. I'm listening"

"I kinda fucked up." The orange obsessed teens' vocals cracked.

"How babe?" Accent heavy with exhaustion cleared a little.

"I told my brothers I wasn't a virgin, which you know I'm not, I mean you were there you know? And they assumed it was with a girl and they wanted to know who. Well, I totally flopped! I just sat there blabbing like a fool! And then Raph called me a liar, which is like, understandable and got all puffy so everyone got all tense 'n stuff and Leo had to go leader mode. I messed up our little family hang out with my big mouth." Mikey explained in quick succession, tapering off dejectedly.

"Michelangelo in no way did you 'fuck up' you just told the truth. When you come out to them they'll understand that you weren't with a girl. Raphael always gets mad, he'll bounce back." The thunder-ish grumble of his boyfriend's tone lulled the upset blonde.

"Yeah, okay. Um, you must be really tired if you swore." Mikey giggled. The disembodied voice just hummed in response. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hang at your house tomorrow? It's gonna be awkward in the morning. Plus I really wanna see you."

"Of course, my parents are going out to visit my aunt and my big brother is going over to his girlfriend's house."

"Sweet. Wait, that means we'd be alone right?" The teen bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about what they'd be able to do all day. Contrary to popular belief Mikey wasn't very innocent, the teen had no shame in expressing what he wanted. "So, you could like, totally fuck my brains out?" He also wasn't very tactile.

An embarrassed growl rolled through the speaker, "yes, but only if you're a good boy for me."

"Then what if I'm bad? What're you gonna do?" Lust took hold of the blonde, his voice low and inquisitive--barely restrained by a lecherous excitement. His hands shifted to clench tightly to his sheets, imagination racing with the punishments he could receive.

"I'd have to show you who's in charge, punish that tight little ass of yours, " his boyfriend's tone took a darker turn. His voice was husky with need, "I'd fuck you nice 'n slow on my cock, push you so close over the edge but never let you cum. Gonna make you beg to cum on my cock."

Mikey whimpered; the blood that colored his cheeks Raph's favorite color quickly traveled south. "That sounds good, I like it when you talk like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, your voice gets deeper than usual and it's weird to hear you curse so much, but it's like, good weird, " the hand that tangled loosely in his bedsheets inched into his loose shorts and underneath his boxers. An olive hand snuggled up against his growing boner, the teen palmed himself lazily. "Can you keep talking? I got hard."

A salacious simper swelled with carnal desire, "of course baby. You're so lewd, God does it make me want to pound that ass. You get so turned on by me punishing you, I think you like being treated like a slut. Such a cute little masochistic whore begging for daddy's big dick to fill you up." The breathy rumbles turning into gruff grunts.

Mikey's hand stroked quickly, thumb swirling at his slit. Soft pants escaped his throat and his large azure eyes welled shut. His jerky motions speeding up with every animalistic growl from his boyfriend, fingers dancing along the veins of his own prick, pre-cum beading in little pearls. "Babe, I'm-ahaha cumming, oh s-shit baby, I'm cumming  _ mmhmoh! _ ."

"That's it, good boy, such a good boy for daddy." The male on the other line praised, his own groans getting desperate. His breath stuttered--little rasping sounds puffed every now and again. "Was that okay?" His boyfriend asked suddenly quiet, and shy.

Breathing came in tufts of hot air, "perfect." Mikey chuckled, giddy with the high of his climax." How's that for a virgin? Huh, Lh?"

The teen snorted, and his breathing slowed. "Virgin who? I don't know her." Lh grinned at the high pitched squeaking. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you, Michelangelo. "

"I love you more Leather Head."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and LH get spicy, and the fam finds out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, this took a while, but I'm happy people liked it so much!

_ “Oh” _

Large hands roamed along an olive freckled chest, long fingers pinched and twisted dusty nipples. A large body completely shadowed a smaller one. Nimble fingers tugged at brunette locks harshly and chapped lips littered sloppy kisses on a strong neck.

“Michelangelo, honey, slow down we're not in any rush.” LH’s voice groaned, Mikey rolled his hips in response. Their clothed cocks grinding against each other.

“Don’t wanna, feels good.” The dirty blonde murmured into the older male's neck, locking his ankles around LH's waist. Biting hard onto the larger man's neck Mikey scratched long lines down LH's back, a trail of red swelling up. The dirty blonde licked the hickey and moved to make another.

LH pushed up onto his knees to glower at his boyfriend lustfully, Mikey's petite body toned from his constant training in martial arts was littered in hickies and various colors of bruises. Some from training and the others from a few minutes ago. The blonde was the size of a child compared to the broad vastness of LH's stature.

The raven brought up a colossal creamy hand to trail along with Mikey's mess of freckles, each little fleck mapped out on pudgy cheeks like stars. He leaned down for a kiss, it was slow and sweet. Their mouths shifting in a graceful dance, their tongue's making guest appearances. They swirled around each other, exploring the caverns of sacred grottos humming and smiling all the while.

Mikey broke away, "hey babe, I-I uh, um I wanna come out. To my family I mean. I want to tell them today, or at least try to. But like after this." He stuttered. The blonde searched for something in the raven's eyes, pride, happiness, surprise, anything. All Mikey got was a genuinely relieved smile and peck on the lips.

"Michelangelo, you don't have to if you're not ready, no one's forcing you. If you really want to though then I'll be right by your side. I assure you that they'll take the news well, your family is very open-minded and respectful." The larger teen spoke each word sincerely from his grumbling throat.

"Thanks, babe, I love you, like, more than I love pizza. I'm serious, you mean a lot to me." The raven chuckled and Mikey pouted.

"I love you as well."

"Good! It'd be totally messed up if you didn't." The blonde joked and breathed a sigh of content. He really did love Leather Head more than anything in the entire world, except for his family--they meant a lot to him too. His boyfriend's continuous support fluttered in his stomach like angry moths reaching out for the purity that shone in LH's smile and eyes. 

Both boys crashed their mouths together once more, the atmosphere now slow and sensual compared to what used to be feverish haste. LH's body completely covered the dirty blondes, the size difference made Mikey shiver. He looped his arms around the raven's neck and nipped at his lower lip, pulling at it softly. The large teen growled approvingly and pushed onto Mikey's lips heavily--laying his body down onto Mikey's as well. The weight of LH's body gave comfort to the dirty blonde, it was something about the raven's hefty body that drove the nunchuck user wild.

Still deeply entranced in their kiss, LH ground his pelvis into Mikey's freckled thigh. Rock hard cock flaring up the blondes libido, causing him to thrust his hips in acknowledgment. They kept their pace easy; there was no hurry for them to flurry through the motions of their lovemaking

"How do you, hah, want me?" The blonde's voice trickled in a willing haze.

"On your tummy would be nice." LH rumbled.

Mikey nodded and turned on his stomach, perky clothed ass pushing up into the raven's crotch. Giddy at what was to come, the freckled teen wiggled his hips; the larger males dick rubbing heatedly against his ass. LH groaned softly into Mikey's ear, grinding down in response.

"You shouldn't taunt me with that pretty ass of yours." The raven male growled. His large hands intertwined with his boyfriends and his body laid heavily on the smaller teens.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to ruin it, you know how much daddy likes roughing you up." The filthy words were whispered in a hushed groan, it made Mikey tremble like he was trapped during an earthquake. Zips of lighting racing up and down his spine he shifted his hips to grind into LH's once more.

"Then do it, daddy. Fuck me up so good, I wanna feel you for weeks." Mikey pressed his flushed cheeks into the pillow below him, sputtering gasps hitched his breath every time he felt his boyfriends cock slide between his ass cheeks. "Like y-you said on the phone last night, or morning really, you said you'd do all that stuff to me. Can we do that? I mean, like, we don't have to 'cause it'd be totally not awesome if I, like, forced you."

The raven chuckled into Mikey's bare shoulder, he laid a kittenish lick to the smattering of obsidian blots, "mmm I would love to do all of those things with you, my darling. Though it seems you haven't done anything to warrant such a punishment."

The freckled teen licked his lips in thought, lapis eyes searching for something bad to do. Spying his lover's dresser he glanced fleetingly at the gator themed wallet that sat so innocently, undisturbed in the wake of its existence. Mikey picked it up and tossed it across the room, it smacked into the wall with a dull thump.

"I threw your wallet." He spoke staunchly, lips curling in a smug smirk. "You like that wallet." Mikey clenched olive fists into LH's pillow, face burning. "Now fuck me like you said you would, daddy."

The larger teen let out a huffing giggle, forehead resting on the top of his lovers back. Playing along he leaned up to knead at the dirty blonde's ass, "I do like that wallet, very much actually. Daddy thinks you need to be punished." He gave a light tap at Mikey's ass, the teen in question shivered at the simple swat.

The raven leaned back some more so that he was sitting on his knees, Mikey's back arched and perky clothed freckled olive globes in the air. Reaching over to scour through his drawer for the necessary items they needed. Lube, condom, tape, and a remote control vibrator.

"Daddy?" Bright ceruleans traced over the objects LH pulled out. A thunder-ish hum answered.

"Can we not use the condom? I wanna do it raw." Mikey played with the tips of his bangs and smiled when he heard the embarrassed whimper his humongous boyfriend squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wanna feel you."

"Okay."

The raven blushed a furious scarlet, tossing the condom on the top of the drawer. The larger teen slid his hands up to Mikey's shoulders, then across the small of his back to rest firmly on his hips. Turtle themed briefs clinging tight to his butt, slipping ivory fingers underneath the waistband he pulled them down slowly. Once the smaller teens underwear was removed and tossed uncaringly across the room just like his wallet had, LH pulled apart firm cheeks to gaze lustfully at the twitching bright pink hole. The raven kissed it sweetly before laving the flat of his tongue across Mikey's entrance.

"Mm!" Mikey flinched, toes curling. "Oh, yes."

LH continued his onslaught of long licks, before poking his tongue into the smaller teens hole. Teasing with the slow barely there thrust of his tongue. The youngest brother of the Hamato clan was never known for his patience, Mikey could barely stand the thought of having to wait for anything he wanted. So it was unsurprising when the dirty blonde started to shove his hips backward with an impatient cry.

"Hurry up! Please!"

The raven only grunted and gripped the back of Mikey's thighs in warning. The youngest brother of the Hamato clan was also not very renowned for his ability to read certain actions and emotions, creativity sure, smarts? No.

Foregoing the unnoticed warning, Mikey reached to curl his fingers in LH's hair. Obsidian locks that held a tint of old green hair dye spilled through his fingers like water through a crack. "Leather Head! Get on with it already!"

Humming, the larger teen plunged his tongue as deep as he dared. The texture of his lover's walls was like heated satin, they clenched at his squirming tongue and tried to suck him in deeper. Mikey's soft pants filled the room, his hands loosening and tightening at each whirl of the raven's tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy please." Lost in the throes of easy pleasure, the blonde relaxed his hand long enough for LH to pull away from Mikey's taunting lower half.

"Michelangelo." The grumble of LH's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah?" The teen panted, pouting at the loss of the raven's mouth.

"Have you already forgotten that I'm supposed to be punishing you?" LH frowned dramatically.

"What? Oh, oh! Sorry! You're just, like, super amazing at eating ass, my bad." Mikey smiled, flushed cheeks dusted with freckles reminiscent of a strawberry glazed donut that's been topped off with chocolate sprinkles.

"Right." The raven uttered, thoroughly embarrassed at the casual inappropriate language seeping from his boyfriend's mouth.

Rubbing his thumbs into olive hips, LH glanced at the now puffy red-rimmed entrance. Nodding, the large teen ripped off a piece of tape and took the vibrator in hand. Turning up the settings to its max, LH taped the controller to the back of the dirty blondes shaky thighs. With the vibrator thrumming in his hand, he popped open the bottle of lube and squirted an excessive amount on Mikey's yearning asshole. Closing the bottle and putting it down the raven pushed two fingers inside his lover with no real resistance, scissoring his large fingers apart slowly LH groaned at the tightness of the freckled teen's ass.

"God, you're so tight, honey. Even after I loosened you up with my tongue you're still clenching at my fingers like a vice." The throaty growl mused a whine out of the blonde's throat--whittled moans keeping the air around them full of buzz.

"Always, I wanna be good for you. Daddy, please 'm ready, I want your thick cock to split me in half." He swooned, pushing his hips backward once more to fuck himself on LH's fingers. Hips twitching at every sharply deep thrust. His own aching cock swaying with the movement and leaking pre onto the sheets, a small puddle forming.

LH was now four fingers deep in his lover, curling his fingers when he found the special little nub of nerves that made the smaller teen forget his own name. He yelped and his body jerked wildly, pushing his hips to meet every thrust of the raven's fingers fervidly. Keening when LH pulled back--slick digits shiny in the artificial light of the room. Vibrator still in one hand the larger teen slipped it inside the awaiting entrance of his lover, the vibrator was designed in a way so that there was a wide base and a small handle so that the toy was easy to move and not get stuck inside the user's rectum.

The raven cooed at the whimpering teen, "shh my love, it feels good right? The vibrations stimulating your ass turn you on mmm?" He laid over Mikey's back to lick at the shell of his ear. The gruff whisper rolling around inside the blonde's head, Mikey nodded. "Sorry darling, but I want to hear you say it. Or else I'll stop, and we wouldn't want that."

"No! I mean, yes! Just, please don't stop! You're making me feel so good daddy, you always make me feel so good." He cried, moaning like a whore when LH twirled the handle of the toy. The vibrations tickling at his prostate, but not quite long enough to press on it the way the blonde wanted. Flexing his hips he tried to push the toy in deeper, whimpering at the failed attempt. " _ Please  _ LH! I want your dick so bad!"

Biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, LH continued on to grind the toy into Mikey's ass. Completely ignoring his boyfriend's plea, he was going to fulfill his past words as much as possible. He was going to push Mikey so close to the edge then deny him his release, to make him beg to be stuffed full of his dick and fill him up with his scorching seed.

Reaching down to wrap his hand around Mikey's neglected cock had the blonde snapping his hips forward to grind down into LH's palm. Hands yanking the sheets right off the corners and mouth open in a litter of moans.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Yes _ , yes, yes, yes, please _ . Fuck! Baby, I'm close! Daddy, please!  _ I'm so close! _ " The dirty blonde writhed in titillation, rocking his hips in fever. His brows furrowed and gasping mouth wide open, eyes clenched and a trail of tears collecting at the point of his chin. LH pumped his cock brutally, each upward stroke met a little turn of the wrist. When Mikey seized up, ready to blow his load, LH ripped his hand away. Pulling out the vibrator as well.

"No! No, no, no, no! Put it back! Daddy! Shit! Please I was  _ so _ close!" The blonde babbled, high off the pleasure. Pushing himself up to gaze at his boyfriend with watery eyes and a pleading frown tugging at his lips.

"Michaelangelo, be patient, stay down." He grunted, pushing down on Mikey's upper back. "If you want to be filled so bad then beg, beg for my cock." 

"I want it! I want you to be balls deep inside my ass! I want you to fuck me so hard I break, ruin me! Please daddy! Pump me full of your cum, breed me!" The smaller teen ranted, fed up with the teasing and refusal of what he wanted most. Pushing himself up on his hands once more.

Without indication, LH flipped Mikey on his back. The surprised gasp flaring up the burning tension in his lower abdomen. "I told you to stay down." The raven scolded; his voice an earthquake and all the aftershocks that came afterward. Pulling himself out of his own briefs he slicked up his prick with the leftover lube of Mikey's sopping hole.

Lining himself up, the raven pushed the head of his prick past the abused rim. Sliding in, LH released a low moan at the warmness hugging his cock like a blanket. Pushing in all the way to the base of his girth he stayed until his lover could adjust. Mikey pulled him close--chest to chest and leaking cock to toned stomach--ankles locking around the larger males waist and arms holding his neck captive.

"Oh fuck,  _ yes _ , daddy you feel so good." Mikey pressed his face into his lover's neck, nipping at the underside of his jaw. Hands tangling in raven locks once more. Wiggling his hips he signaled to LH that it was okay to move.

Rocking his hips, LH kissed the blonde languidly. Their tongues swirling in an open-mouthed kiss, drool running down their chins. Spit slicked lips now puffy. Breaking the heated lip lock, LH pulled Mikey up into his lap. The new position hitting the blondes prostate head-on. 

"Oh! Oh! Daddy just like that! Yes! Fuck, yes!" Bouncing in the raven's lap like his life depended on it, Mikey moaned feverishly. "Ah LH? Daddy? Can, mmm, can you talk like you did? On, uh ah! On the phone!"

"Of course baby, I can ngh! I can do that." The raven bit and licked like a dog in heat over the blonde's shoulders and neck. Colossal hands leaving bruises on freckled hips, lifting them with each surge of his hips. "Look at you honey, bouncing on my cock like a slut. You're so fucking tight, tell daddy how much you like being fucked."

"I love it! I love your cock so much, daddy! I can't live without it I can't, ah!  _ Oh god fuck _ . I'm close please, please, please lemme cum!"

Mikey screamed, alternating between grinding his hips then bouncing them. His prostate being rammed into again and again. Fingernails digging little scarlet crescents Along creamy pale shoulders.

"That's right baby, your so fucking good! Shit babe, I'm close too. Fuck you want it? Want my cum to fill up your tight ass?" 

"Yes! Yes! I want it!" Pulling his lover back in for a world-shattering kiss. Tugging at LH's hair and rolling his hips harshly. His toes curled and his spine felt like it was a metal rod in a lightning storm. 

Their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and their moans of pleasure mixing into the hot air. Both climaxed in a heap of screams of the other's name, with an unhurried rolling of their hips in tandem. Finished in their lovemaking both teens laid in a blissed high.

"Hey LH?"

"Yes, my love?"

"'M sticky, Can we clean up please?"

"Of course."

Giving a chaste peck to the corner of Mikey's mouth, LH left for the bathroom. Taking the vibrator with him so that it could be cleaned. The smaller teen watched the raven go, firm butt swaying slightly.

Giggling Mikey clicked his tongue and wolf-whistled, "I love you!"

"I love you more!"

Smiling widely, Mikey turned to snatch his phone off the dresser. Texting his family group chat, blushing when a dribble of cum leaked from his ass. LH stepped back into the room with a wet rag, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So I just texted my family. I uh, I said I wanted a re-do of family night. The thing is my dad is gonna be there too which is, like, totally fine. It's just um."

"Just what? You can talk to me, my love."

"I was only really planning to tell my brothers and our friends, of course, but telling my dad is just  _ different _ . I wanna tell him I do, but I'm scared, baby." Mikey clenched his eyes shut to stop the pricking of tears, breath hitching.

"Michelangelo, it's okay. I'll be right there with you okay? Listen if this is too much you can always wait."

"No! No, I can do this. I'm just being a baby."

"You're not, Michelangelo, this is a serious thing. It's alright that you're scared, you're not anything less because of that feeling.

"yeah?"

"Yes."

Letting a few tears slip from his sky blue eyes, Mikey hugged his lover close. "I'm still sticky." He chuckled.

The raven laughed along with him, clean up was easy. Just a few wipes with a wet cloth and a brisk shower. When both teens were dressed they headed to the Hamato household, hand in hand.

Splinter, the smaller teen's father sat on the porch--book in hand and jade cane leaning on the coffee table next to him. When he spotted his youngest son he smiled.

"Michaelangelo! It is not often you text me."

"Hey, sensei! Well, it's not like you know how to check your texts."

"Yes, that is true." The martial arts teacher chuckled, spying LH he raised his brow.

The dirty blonde squeezed his and the ravens entwined fingers, LH squeezed back comfortingly. "Um, dad? Where is everyone?"

Splinter stood, the brunette clasped his hands behind his back. Walking towards them in a slow strut. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Mikey darted his eyes nervously, gulping down his collected saliva. "I uh, well, I- _ we _ have something to tell you. I just wanted to tell you all together? But I guess, this can uh, this is alright." LH straightened his back, pulling his hand from his boyfriend's grip to loop around his waist and pull him to his side. It's as if they'd been glued at the hip, Mikey glowed a powerful maroon. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, the blonde looked deeply into his father's wise chestnut eyes.

"I am gay, and Leather Head is my boyfriend." Brown and blue met in a mesh of interstellar connections, it was like sparks flew from the deep eye contact. While Mikey started to fidget with his hands during the pregnant pause, Splinter stayed unmoving like a stone statue. As the silence grew longer,  _ tenser _ , tears started to sprout in his eyes. He bit his lip bloody to keep the wretched sob clawing its way through his lungs at bay. LH pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Michaelangelo in a hug--the hug making it harder to breathe.

"My youngest son," the blonde sucked in a gasp and clenched his eyes shut. "You were very brave to tell me this. I am so proud of you." Splinter spoke like a preacher, his words carrying with such worldly prestige it made Mikey's knees buckle and a grateful howl slipped from his lips.

LH let go of his boyfriend so that Splinter could pull him to a hug of his own, the father of four carded his fingers through the blonde hair soothingly. "I love you Michaelangelo, no matter what gender you take interest in. You're still my son." The teen let out a choked cry and hugged his father closer, sniffling into his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

"There is no need to thank me, my son."

" _ Thank you _ ."

The age-old martial arts master chuckled. His eyes roamed over to the 6'7 foot teen that stood with a warm, relieved smile on his face. Beckoning his son's lover into the hug, Mikey guffawed as well. All three stood on the lawn wrapped in each other's arms. When they pulled away the blonde wiped away the drying tear trails and ventured inside with his father and boyfriend In tow.

His brothers sat in various positions in the living room--their girlfriends sitting with them. Raph and ML leaning on one another, phone in hands. April in Donnie's lap, both are reading some sort of book. Karai under Leo's arm while she plays on her phone, Leo watching the tv. They all took notice of the third party, LH.

"Hey, LH. Mikey didn't tell us you were comin'" Donnie spike from behind his book, peering curiously at LH just like the rest of the gang.

"Mikey said this was family night right? Or did I read that text wrong?" The teen raised his eyebrows, frustration mingling in his irises--not being told that they could have friends over, as well as their lovers, Irked him. 

  
  


"Be cool Raph, I'm sure Mikey can explain his mistake and apologize right?" The leader of the four brothers stared pointedly at his baby brother. Different shades of blue clashing.

"No my sons, Michaelangelo has something he wishes to share."

Mikey stared at each of his brother and their girlfriends who had become family to him, then glanced over at their father who stood idly behind the couch everyone sat upon, unaware of the most meaningful admittances their youngest brother was ever going to make. The freckled blonde looped his fingers with LH's, took in a heavy breath, and told his brothers the secret he had kept close to his heart for  _ years _ .

"Well, I thought it was mega unfair how you got to bring your girlfriends over for family night all the time. So I decided to bring my boyfriend over this time. I'm-I am gay." Mikey trembled, even though he had told his father beforehand--which was way more nerve-shattering than it had to be--it still didn't keep the fear from reaching his heart like a nasty poison. The dirty blonde watched them from his dark lashes and waited for their responses.

Raph and ML both were in shock, their mouths wide open as they processed the new information. April had stood from Donnie's lap and put her phone away, Donnie gazing widely behind her. His mind going one hundred miles an hour to piece together the puzzle he'd missed. Karai had a knowing look in her eyes but a firm line sat on her face, Leo looked astonished. The realization made his eyes brighter. Mikey licked his worn lip and curled his toes in his shoes, then all at once someone tried to speak.

"Thank you-"

"You're trusting us to say-"

"We made all those jokes, I'm so-"

"When? How-"

"Leather Head is your boyf-"

"Your so noble to sha-"

Each voice from his family was jumbled and bleeding together like a broken record. Baby blue's jumping from one person to the next, it nearly gave him a headache. It was becoming too much for Mikey, the voices getting louder as they tried to speak over each other. It jarred his senses he took a step back, hand clinging to the larger teens in a death grip.

"Silence!" Splinter demanded with a throaty yell, his cane snapping to the floor for extra oomph. "You are overwhelming him, your questions will be answered if you go one at a time and if Michaelangelo wishes to answer them." His father looked over at him with a reassuring smile.

Leo, as always, went first. "Thank you for telling us, little bro. But when did this happen?" The eldest brother stood, giving Mikey a hug. LH retreated to the corner.

Clearing his throat Mikey explained, "I was thirteen when I really figured it out. Remember that vacation we took after winning the summer tournament? I found out when we were on the beach and some rad surfer dude was running into the water. Everything just kinda clicked into place from there." He shrugged like it wasn't the biggest moment in his life. It was true, at that time Mikey thought it was ordinary until he figured out that it wasn't.

Raph stood next, pacing over jauntily. "So you're saying you knew since we were  _ kids _ and didn't trust us to say anythin'!?" Arms crossed and nostrils flaring. Mikey understood that Raph wasn't upset at him, no, he was upset at how he thought he had made himself untrustworthy with such a revelation. He wanted to be there for his little brother like he always had because Mikey looked up to him the most.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal until some kids at school were talking about it like it was a freaky lab experiment gone wrong. Then I looked all over the web to figure out if it was, and I found all that bad stuff they did to people who  _ loved _ the same genders as them. Even to the people who needed to be those genders to feel like themselves. I was scared that-that something like that would happen to me. I'm sorry." The blonde looked away, he regretted not telling them sooner. He regretted that he had even doubted his family.

Raph surprised him out of his self served guilt with a tight hug, "don't you dare apologize, this is you. You're still my annoying knuckleheaded little brother, it's not a bad thing. If anything I'm sorry for makin' all those jokes about you getting a girl," the brunette pulled away from the hug and patted Mikey's shoulder roughly. "I also wanted to, uh, apologize for callin' you a liar last night. You're not a liar Mikey."

The freckled teen giggled, mirth fueling his contagious laughter. "Did you just apologize? To me? Twice!? You guys I think I broke him!" His mirth didn't last long when Raph pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Wah! Raph I was just joking! Let go!"

With a huff and eye roll, the red obsessed teen released his baby brother and stood next to Leo, proud smiles on their faces. Donnie maneuvered around April to talk to him next. "Mikey that's amazing! It wasn't clear at first on how I've never noticed before, but once you explained the moment you knew all the pieces fell in place. Thank you for trusting us." The brunette teen gave a quick squeeze to his brother.

Once his brothers had said their piece, the girls came to give him hugs as well. Swamped in 'thank you' and 'your so brave' the blonde didn't notice his brothers making their way to his lover. Who stood watching Mikey be showered in support.

Raph leaned on the wall next to him, "you know if you hurt him, we hurt you." He sneered up at the taller teen, bruised knuckles on display. "Trust me when I say the police would never find your body." He patted the raven's shoulder harshly and pushed off the wall to join the group of girls.

"I can, and will, break every bone in your body. Don't break his heart." Leo was the second to go, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Mikey is this family's light, you do  _ anything _ to dim that light and we will come for you. Don't screw this up." Donnie gave a scowl before a grin broke his tough facade. "Thanks for taking care of him."

LH nodded and returned the small smile, "always, I love him too much. I would never hurt him on purpose." He watched Donnie go over to the group to chat and laugh. Splinter overwatching the joy that filled the room.

Everyone paused when the doorbell rang, "oh that's the pizza we ordered." Leo said.

"I'll go get it." Splinter walked to the front door, leaving the teens to themselves.

LH finally joined the rest of the group, wrapping his arm around Mikey's shoulder and kissing the top of his head. Karai smirked when she spoke, "so, Mikey said he wasn't a virgin. That true?" She looked up at LH expectantly. Both teens blushed, looking away from each other with tiny knowing gazes. His brothers looked astonished, each boy peering intensely at Mikey while the girls snickered.

When Splinter came back with pizza boxes in hand everyone rushed to crowd around him. Mikey and LH still standing together, while everyone was distracted they kissed sweetly--pulling apart when they heard catcalls and whistles.

"Michaelangelo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Criticism is very much welcome and I hope y'all liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! as always criticism is very much welcome. Chapter 2 will be here soon enough, I hope y'all liked this.


End file.
